Coming to Terms
by Roma-nee
Summary: Modern Day AU. Not having a mother approving of you boyfriend was hard to deal with. Especially when it leads to her finding out the truth in how you really met him. Robin was in for a surprise. Franky/Robin. Complete for now.


**Hellooo! Here is my second one-shot! **

**Only this time it has Robin, Olivia and Franky in it! I've actually had this done for quite a while now, but only just put it up _ **

**Any~~ whooo here it is! Tell me what you think! Comment & Review if you want. Im not here to tell you what to do! *whispers* but you should anyway let me know how I could improve and all that good stuff~**

** Warnings: mention of kidnapping so if that's not cool with you then here's you warning *wink and that cool snapping thing pointing fingers like a gun* :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own One Piece and its characters! They belong to Eiichiro Oda!**

* * *

"Mom you've always told me never to judge someone by their appearance… so why are you going back on that now?" a girl with black hair asked.

"Robin, sweetheart, I don't mean to come off that way, but that-that young man you've been hanging out with just isn't normal!" Robins mother Olivia said.

With a roll of her eyes, "One he has a name and it's Franky. Two you didn't even properly meet him; besides that's just his personality, carefree. You have no right saying he isn't "normal" just because he doesn't meet your standards in a person. Robin countered.

Someone who walks around in nothing but Hawaiian shirts and a speedo, blasting that god-awful music, is not a person you should be associating yourself with Robin!" Olivia shouted slamming her hand on the countertop. "Plus, he's three years older than you! It baffles me how you even met someone like that outside of your school!"

With a deep breathe the seventeen year old collected her thoughts before replying to her mother's rant,

"Yes… it was a random meeting, but even if I wanted too, I can't-can't just ignore someone who protected me, and pretty much saved my life when no one else was around!" Robin yelled out with a shaky voice. She could feel her strong façade starting to crumble in front of her mom.

Olivia watched as her little girl that has always hidden her emotions behind a mask wiped away straw tears that ran down her face. The sound of the ovens alarm going off brought Olivia back to reality. With the speed of a mother ready to protect her child from the world, she pulled Robin into her arms in a bone breaking hug.

"Robin, why didn't you tell me something happened?!" Olivia whispered.

Robin clung to her mother before she spoke again.

"It happened at the beginning of this month."

-Flashback-

Robin was walking out of the school yard with a small group of friends, listening as they chatted excitedly with one another. A smile rested on her lips as the boy who brought them all together, Luffy, laughed the loudest with Usopp and Chopper as Zoro and Sanji started their usual banter. Soon they started to go their separate ways leaving Robin alone as she waved goodbye to Nami.

Being in no hurry Robin took her time walking down the street enjoying the slight breeze blowing through her hair; when she was suddenly grabbed from the side and pulled into an alleyway.

A rag covered her eyes blinding her from her surroundings. Panic set in a when she tried to move her arms and legs she quickly discovered they were tied up. She tried to scream, but a hand smacked her across the face. Little hiccups slipped through her lips as the men around her argued about how they were going to sell her.

_"Please No! Someone please stop this from happening!" _Robin begged to herself. Then the man closest to her grabbed her by the hair, slamming her back against the wall making her go still.

"_This is it… this is how it's going to end…" _

To lost in her inner turmoil Robin failed to notice the yelling coming from the other men and a new voice added to the mix.

"Hey~ Fellas whatcha doin' messin' with this young lady? Haven't ya parents taught ya any manners?" a loud ruff voice asked.

Robin was dropped to the floor; not being able to see or move, she was left with the yells of her captors and the new voice saying,

"Woe woe bro! No need for all the yelling and fist throwing!"

The yelling continued with a few grunts until the sound of bodies hitting the ground was the last thing Robin heard. Panic once again filled her being when footsteps made their way towards her.

Hey miss are SUPER okay?!"

Noticing the girl wasn't responding the man bent down pulling the rag off her eyes. He was met with red puffy eyes looking as though more tears where about to fall. In a panic he stared to untie her hands and feet.

-End of Flashback-

"Then he untied my hands and feet… he tried helping me up, but I was still week in the knees, so he carried me back to his place." Robin muttered into her mother's shoulder.

Pulling her daughter even closer Olivia mumbled into Robin's hair,

"You told me you went over to Nami's house!"

The girl's cheeks heated up at her mother's tone.

"H-hey! I was all freaked out and when he asked where I lived I panicked and told him I didn't want to go home! Not yet at least… I also didn't want to freak you out and have you in panic mode…" Robin pulled away from her mom,

"Besides…" a small smile formed on her lips, "Even though he didn't know me he helped me out and even gave me a place to go to feel safe." Her words faded while she thought about the man named Franky.

With a knowing smile Olivia reached over and squeezed Robin's shoulder, _"she looks happy", _

"Well … since you think so highly of him… I guess I won't mind… But! I want to properly meet him!"

Hiding a chuckle behind her hand Robin held up her phone,

"Good because I just invited him over."

Olivia stared at the device for a few moments. When did she –

Her thought was cut off when the doorbell went off. Looking towards her smiling daughter giving a sigh,

Well, what are you waiting for? Go let him in."

Olivia watched her daughter leave the kitchen, a gentle smile formed on her lips. As she got up to go meet Franky what she was met with was a very flamboyant man giving her daughter a bear hug. He was even spinning.

"SUPER beautiful as always Miss Nico Robin!" Franky yelled out.

Never in her life has Olivia seen a smile so wide on Robin's face as she did now.

* * *

**Ahh Hello again! No worries Im not here to tell you to Review and all that good stuff /_which you totally should/_  
**

**But to ask if you guys would like to have this continued or maybe from Franky's pov? That is if anyone has read this... hmm (￣~￣；)**

**~Roma~ **


End file.
